A jealous Gwizdo in action
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Una versión distinta del episodio "Me quiere mucho, poquito o nada", donde Gwizdo reacciona de forma diferente ante la nueva y sospechosa relación de Lian-chu y Jennyline. (Lian-chu/Gwizdo) Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

 **Bueno, tras ver el capítulo "Me quiere mucho, poquito o nada" no pude evitar escribir esto.**

 **Espero les agrade. :3**

 **Dragon Hunters no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **— A JEALOUS GWIZDO IN ACTION —**

 ** _1_**

* * *

Jennyline posó con delicadeza los dos frascos de lágrimas de dragón encima de la mesa, enfrente de la adivina y hechicera, como si fueran la cosa más valiosa del mundo. Y para ella lo eran. Pues, si todo salía bien, el contenido de esos dos frascos harían que Gwizdo le pidiese matrimonio desde lo más hondo de su corazón, y ella quería que saliera bien.

— Ya tengo las lágrimas de dragón —le informó lo obvio a la mujer, por cortesía del propio Gwizdo, quien no tenía ni idea de en donde se estaba metiendo cuando aceptó el extraño encargo de la posadera a cambio de vivir seis meses de gorra—. ¿Qué sigue?

La nada agraciada mujer estafadora dejó a un lado el plato de copiosa comida y sonrió de oreja a oreja al comprobar que el contenido era auténtico. O habían tenido mucha suerte o esa ingenua mujer no mentía al decir que esos dos pazguatos eran cazadores de dragones.

— Oh, solo una cosa más querida. Tan solo tienes que beberte las lágrimas de la dragona hembra —señaló el frasco de liquido rosa— y luego hacer que el cazador se beba las lágrimas del dragón macho —señaló el frasco de líquido azul oscuro—. Así de sencillo se enamorará de ti.

Jennyline observó extrañada a la mujer, ahí había algo que no encajaba.

— ¿Qué no era que Gwizdo ya estaba enamorado de mi? —cuestionó, comenzando a pensar que estaba siendo más ingenua de lo que nunca sería por todo esto.

Pero es que ¡se trataba de Gwizdo! Todo pensamiento racional se había ido al garete cuando esa adivina vaticinó campanas de boda entre ambos.

La estafadora se maldijo a si misma al darse cuenta de su pequeño error que podía costarle todo lo planeado. Sin embargo, no lo dejó ver y se apresuró a corregir sus palabras.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo está! Solo que, como te dije, aun no se ha dado cuenta —le sonrió suspicaz. Por supuesto, había notado sentimientos de amor perfectamente enterrados dentro del alma del enano iracundo. Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no pondría la mano en el fuego porque esos sentimientos estuvieran dirigidos hacía ella—. Con esto ayudaremos a tu hombre a que entienda por fin sus sentimientos hacía ti... ¿O acaso no quieres ayudarle?

— Quiero ayudarle, por su puerto que sí —se apresuró a asegurar Jennyline. Cuanto antes Gwizdo entendiera estar enamorado de su persona, antes le propondría matrimonio y antes sería feliz... quiero decir, serían felices.

Sin más ceremonias, destapó el frasco de lágrimas rosadas y lo bebió de una sentada, notando el regusto ligeramente salado de las lágrimas pasar por su lengua.

— Jennyline, tienes tu futuro en tus manos —se habló a si misma, después su vista se fijó en el frasco de lágrimas azules, de ese líquido dependía todo ahora. Lo tomo entre sus manos con un mimo totalmente extraño en ella—. Y Gwizdo, tu futuro también está en mis manos.

Ciertamente, lo estaba. Pero no de la manera que ella pensaba ni quería.

* * *

Gwizdo frunció el ceño y enterró su cara en la almohada cuando Zaza, muy amablemente, abrió la puerta del cuarto dando un portazo, arrancándole de su pacífico sueño. Primero la silla plegable se le había resistido por cinco minutos antes de rendirse y decidir que ya no quería "dar un paseo" para "tomar el aire". Después va la desgraciada de Jennyline y le obliga a ir a la Isla del Romance a por lágrimas de dragón que, según ella, necesitaba para preparar naranjas (temía cada día más por la cordura de esa mujer) y cuando por fin volvió de ese suicidió de misión y pudo tirarse en la cama a dormir de una buena vez...¡viene la rica de la niña y se pone a dar portazos sin ceremonia! ¿Qué tenía que hacer un Cazador de Dragones para poder hacer el vago como está mandado? ¡¿Qué?!

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, en un tono ahogado por la almohada que, estaba seguro, ella no escucharía, decidió hacer como que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Zaza, esperando que se fuera tarde o temprano.

No fue así.

— ¡Gwizdo, tienes que levantarte! —exclamó la pequeña pelirroja en un potente tono de alarma.

Él se llevó las manos a los oídos. No es como si ese gesto sirviera en realidad, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

— Vete a jugar afuera, Zaza —le aconsejó con voz adormilada.

Ella no le hizo caso.

— ¡Hablo en serio! —se molestó un poco la niña porque que él pasase olímpicamente de su tono de preocupación— ¡Tienes que levantarte! Mamá parece estar enamorada de Lian-chu y él no hace más que llorar. Es todo muy raro.

Gwizdo abrió grandes sus ojos por un momento. Esa si que no se la esperaba. Un gran pinchazo de molestia le atacó repentinamente, ¿Jennyline enamorada de Lian-chu? Oh, genial, ¿y luego qué? ¿Qué a él le tocaba la lotería?

Pronto volvió a cerrar los ojos, no creyéndose del todo las palabras de la niña.

— Oh, bueno, eso es sin duda un motivo más que razonable para llorar —comentó de forma cruel, recordando todas las veces incomodas en las que la mujer se le había insinuado—. Solo dejalo correr.

Pretendía volver a dormirse sin más, habiendo olvidado la mala sensación que por unos segundos le había recorrido, pero Zaza no estaba por la labor de dejarle en paz.

— ¡Qué te digo que es todo muy raro! —exclamó ella, perdiendo los nervios.

Él no le contestó, lo que fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia.

— Vas a verlo por ti mismo —aseguró la pequeña niña, tomándole una mano y tirándole fuera de la cama sin ninguna ceremonia, para luego arrastrarle escaleras abajo.

Gwizdo maldecía su ínfima masa muscular que hasta una niña lo usaba de trapo cuando quería.

Una vez abajo y levantado, al pequeño hombre no le quedo de otra que seguir a la insistente niña hacía la cocina del lugar.

Sus ojos azules tardaron bastante en creerse lo que veían. Lian-chu, el gran Lian-chu, simplemente se había pinchado el índice de su mano derecha con una de sus agujas de tejer, pero se estaba deshaciendo en lágrimas como si de un debilucho niño pequeño se tratase. A su lado, Jennyline, la insensible de Jennyline, no hacía otra cosa que intentar consolarle usando palabras como "cariño", "mi vida" entre otras y lo peor es que ¡Lian-chu no la apartaba de su lado! ¡No, para nada! Más bien parecía estar disfrutando de sus atenciones más que de ninguna otra cosa.

La sangre de Gwizdo empezó a hervir dentro de sus venas, en un sentimiento que el pequeño hombre casi, y recalco casi, reconoció como ira. No sabía porque, pero esa visión le quitaba dolorosamente el aire de sus pulmones, como si el dragón esqueleto* hubiese vuelto a la vida y le hubiera lanzado por los aires con su poderosa y huesuda cola. Horrorizado, notó como unas traicioneras lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos, al comprender lo que esa escena significaba. Le dolía indeciblemente todo y nada a la vez, pero de algo estaba seguro, y es que estaba comenzando a sentir _celos._ Asquerosos y horrendos celos que una vez procesó hacía Zoé*, los cuales casi hacen que Lian-chu y él tomaran caminos diferentes para siempre, y ahora hacía Jennyline, está vez mucho más poderosos, al darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba tan inmerso en las atenciones que le brindaba la mujer que no se dio cuenta de su presencia en el lugar.

 _Oh, cuanto le dolía ser ignorado por Lian-chu, sobretodo por culpa de una mujer._

— ¿Qué...? —fue lo único que sus labios pudieron pronunciar.

Estaba tan shokeado que ni hablar podía.

— Mamá se está comportando raro desde está mañana —le dijo Zaza, y él no tuvo problemas en creerlo, porque, vamos ¿lagrimas de dragón para preparar naranjas?, ya tenía tela el asunto. Aunque ahora se estaba instalando en su mente otro significado para "naranjas"*, uno que no le gustó nada, no cuando hacía referencia al grandote—. Antes me dio una copa con algo que era como agua, pero de color azul. Me dijo que te lo diese a ti, pero Lian-chu lo bebió antes. Él dijo que iría a la cocina para buscar bebida para ti y me quedé esperándole en las escaleras, pero se tardaba demasiado así que baje... y me encontré con esto.

¿Liquido como agua pero de color azul? ¡Las lágrimas del dragón macho!

— Gwizdo, ¿mi mamá y Lian-chu se gustan?

La inocente pregunta de la niña fue lo que le faltaba para perder la paciencia. Sí. Claro que si se gustaban, ¡solo mirales las caras de idiotas!

De repente sintió unas ganas terribles de romper algo. De hecho, antes de poder reaccionar y usar el raciocinio, se encontró a si mismo volcando violentamente la mesa en la que estaban apoyados los tórtolos y todo lo que había sobre esta, exigiendo atención.

Se había cegado, al igual que lo había hecho cuando Zoé le pidió refugio contra los dragones rojos y él no se lo permitió. En seguida supo que, al igual que aquella vez en que su estúpida acción casi le costó la vida a la ex-princesa, está también lo pagaría caro.

Zaza se lo quedó mirando con los ojos como platos, no creyendo lo que le acababa de ver hacer, Lian-chu simplemente lloró todavía más alto, alegando que Gwizdo le daba miedo y le suplicaba a Jennyline que lo alejase de él. Dicha mujer, por el contrario, frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando al pequeño hombre con odio.

— Espero que tengas una buena explicación para haber hecho eso —casi ladró—. Has hecho que mi Lian-chu se asuste.

Si a Gwizdo antes le hervía la sangre, ahora le había explotado con un intenso "¡BOOM!" que juraba poder escuchar resonando dentro de sus oídos. Se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerse sangre, tratando no gritar como un loco cosas que no se debían decir delante de niños, como Zaza. ¿MI Lian-chu? ¡¿MI Lian-chu?! ¡Menuda desfachatez se gastaba esa mujer! Ella conocía a Lian-chu desde hace un año y medio. ¡Un año y medio contra los más de veintidos años que él llevaba al lado del gran guerrero, día tras día contando las noches! ¡Y tenía la desfachatez de decirle suyo! ¿Y desdé cuando se gustaban esos dos, si podía saberse? Sin duda él no había notado nada.

Sin saber que decir, su propia sangre se instaló dentro de su boca, haciéndole notar el sabor a hierro del líquido vital y justo en ese momento sus tripas gruñeron. Que oportunas.

— Jennyline, tengo hambre —declaró como respuesta—. Tú dijiste que me darías seis meses gratis de comida por traerte las dichosas lágrimas, como dicta el contrato que firmaste. Así que hazme la comida.

Mala respuesta. Muy mala. Ella le devolvió la mirada todavía más iracunda que antes, como si considerara golpear a un huésped al menos por una vez en la vida.

— Seis meses de comida gratis no estipulan tener que prepararte dicha comida —afirmó lentamente y muy segura de si misma— Así que ala, si tienes hambre, a cocinar. Ya sabes donde esta todo.

Gwizdo abrió sus ojos como platos. ¿Eso acababa de pasar de verdad? Jennyline se la había jugado pero bien.

Rendido, bajó la mirada y a zancadas se dirigió lejos de la cocina, con los llantos exagerados de Lian-chu taladrando sus oídos. No se molestó en recolocar la mesa volcada, ¿para qué?

Iba a subir de nuevo hasta la habitación para intentar ahogarse con la almohada, cuando una risa maliciosa le hizo parar en seco y dar medía vuelta.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de la mujer que había llegado a la posada esa mañana. Fea como su propia vida ahora mismo, sus ojos rezumaban maldad mirases por donde los mirases. Por las ropas gastadas que usaba, Gwizdo se dio cuenta que lo más probable es que no poseía dinero suficiente para pagar todo ese banquete que se estaba pegando. De otra forma tendría que haber conseguido que Jennyline le diera esa comida gratis... Una de lo más deshonesta. Como buen estafador que era, pudo reconocer enseguida a una de los suyos, tan claro como si la mujer llevase la palabra "estafadora" tatuada en la frente.

— Noto un hondo vacío dentro de ti, cazador —habló la mujer de ropas de estilo gitano, con aire misterioso de entendida. La firma de una estafadora que se gana la vida como adivina, notó Gwizdo—. ¿Es por el hambre que dices tener... o quizá son celos lo que te aqueja?

El pequeño hombre apretó los puños y los dientes, en ese mismo momento odiando a esa mujer como nunca antes había odiado nada.

— ¿Y a usted que le importa, vieja arrugada? —atajó cortante y sin más dio media vuelta.

Tenía hambre, pero iba a arrastrarse ante esa horrenda mujer para mendigarle un poco de su banquete. También se estaba muriendo de los celos, pero no quería ahondar en la razón de estos. Solo pensar en su amigo le dolía más que una herida sangrante.

La adivina le observó desaparecer por las escaleras, sonriendo de forma sombría. No esperaba que las cosas fueran a darse así, pero le divertía de todas formas.

* * *

 **Notas para los que no vieron la película:**

 **Primer *: El dragón esqueleto apareció en la película. Es básicamente el esqueleto animado de un dragón gigante, con brillantes ojos rojos. Fue el que mató a los padres de Lian-chu y es el dragón que él y Gwizdo tienen que matar en la película para evitar el fin del mundo.**

 **Segundo *: Zoé es un personaje de la película. Una princesa de once años, sobrina del rey que contrató los servicios de nuestros cazadores. Ella les acompaña durante toda su aventura (para el disgusto de Gwizdo) y se termina encariñando con ellos. En la serie ella tendría unos veintiún años.**

 **Tercer *: Por si alguien no lo cogió, se refiere al termino "medía naranja".**


	2. Chapter 2

**— A JEALOUS GWIZDO IN ACTION —**

 ** _2_**

* * *

La adivina estafadora no había movido el culo de la mesa en todo ese tiempo. El gran banquete ya se encontraba dentro de su necesitado estomago. Mirando hacía el techo, no hacía más que sonreír con malicia, a la vez que se mesaba las manos, sintiendo ya casi logrado su objetivo en ese lugar. Puede que un piso la separase del enano iracundo, pero a pesar de todo podía percibir sus malas vibraciones. Ah, eso sería tan fácil, pero tan fácil...

Desvío la vista hacía la pareja de tórtolos, que se habían desplazado hacía el salón. Él, como no, seguía llorando por cualquier idiotez y ella no hacía más que tratar de consolarlo. Ellos no serían un problema. El "perro" azul hacía ya un buen rato que se la había quedado mirando, no notando buenas intenciones en ella. Pero poco le importaba, Hector no podía hacer nada por mucho que quisiera, y podía percibir el aura de la niña, llena de dudas y entendiendo poco de lo que sucedía, bien quietecita en la cocina. Bien, mucho mejor era que se quedara en una esquina sin estorbar, al igual que la alimaña azul.

Se canso de esperar, ya tenía sus a fichas para el juego y pensaba divertirse.

— Dulce pareja —habló acercándose a Lian-chu y Jennyline, con voz de portadora de malas noticias. Ellos la miraron—, mucho me temo que no puedo ver nada bueno en vuestro futuro. Amargura, tortura, más de una separación, desesperación... celos. No puedo ver nada más que eso.

— ¡Oh, no! —exclamó horrorizada Jennyline, mientras que Lian-chu lloró más— ¿Y qué podemos hacer, gran adivina?

La mujer le dedicó una falsa sonrisa conciliadora, mientras sacaba de debajo de su manga un contrato y lo presento ante ellos.

— Algo muy simple y fácil —aseguró con un brillo de malicia apareciendo en sus ojos.

* * *

Llevaba tanto tiempo dando vueltas en la habitación, que Gwizdo juraría que escuchó la madera crujir bajo sus pies, amenazando con formarse un boquete justo donde él estaba y tirarlo al piso bajo. No le importaba tanto una posible caída como el dinero que Jennyline le reclamaría por el destrozo del suelo, bastante alboroto había montado ya con la mesa. Decidió sentarse en la cama. Suspiró hundiendo su cabeza entre sus manos. Así qué ¿Lian-chu y Jennyline? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo? y sobretodo ¿por qué? Es decir, él sabía que su amigo no era muy largo de entendederas, pero de hay a liarse con Jennyline... Otra opresión en el pecho.

"¿Qué tiene ella qué no tenga yo? —no pudo evitar pensar. Sin embargo NO en _ese_ sentido— ¿Qué sabe cocinar cosas que no actúen como pesticida para plantas-dragones? ¿Qué es tan alta como él? ¿Qué es... una mujer?"

Gwizdo casi se golpea a si mismo. Esos pensamientos eran absurdos. ¡¿Por qué siquiera le importaba?! Ellos eran compañeros de trabajo. Más que eso eran amigos de toda vida y él debería alegrarse de que Lian-chu haya encontrado el amor tan cerca de la posada que les servía a ellos, pobres diablos, de techo seguro sobre sus cabezas. Él debería alegrarse porque Jennyline ya no estaría más detrás de su persona. Debería alegrarse porque si ellos formalizaban lo suyo no les faltaría una buena ama de casa en cuanto tuvieran su granja... Debería... tantas cosas que no era capaz de sentir. En cambio los celos lo comían por dentro. Y hablando de comer... Sus tripas volvieron a gruñir, esta vez con más intensidad. De repente, las palabras de la adivina se clavaron en su mente.

"Pareces tener un hondo vacío dentro de ti, cazador. ¿Es el hambre que dices tener... o son celos?"

Gwizdo apretó los dientes.

— ¡Es hambre, vieja bruja! —exclamó, para segundos después sentirse idiota.

Pues obvio ella no se encontraba ahí.

— ¡Ahh! ¡A la porra con esos dos tórtolos! ¡Que hagan lo que les venga en gana, a mi solo me importa llenar el estomago! —gritó al vacío, necesitado de convencerse a si mismo.

A zancadas que demostraban lo molesto que estaba con el mundo en general, salió del cuarto dispuesto a saciar el hambre, pues los celos no hacían que un estomago rugiese.

Aunque no quería, un sonoro suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios cuando noto que no había nadie más que Hector en el piso bajo. No se veía con la fuerza para mirar a la cara a Jennyline... o a Lian-chu, mucho menos la de él. Porque tenía muchas ganas de partirsela por dejarle de lado por una mujer... de nuevo.

Zaza exclamó de alegría y casi salta a los brazos del pequeño hombre un poco más alto que ella, al verle cruzar la entrada a la cocina. Para ella ahora mismo, él era el único adulto que no actuaba extraño, pues lucía tan molesto como siempre.

— ¡Ves! —exclamó la pequeña— ¡Te lo dije, están pasando cosas muy raras!

Gwizdo, que había estado hurgando entre los estantes, cogió un tarro cualquiera, una cuchara de madera y comenzó a comer lo que quiera que fuera esa cosa que llenaba el tarro. El buen sabor alivió un poco su alma herida. Solo entonces sus ojos azules observarón directamente los verdes la niña. Zaza sintió una indescriptible pena por él, al verle tan abatido.

— ¿Y qué esperas que haga yo? —le cuestionó, mordaz— Sabes perfectamente que sin Lian-chu soy un saco de huesos inútil. ¡Y por lo visto él prefiere a tu madre!

Zaza sintió un poco de miedo, pero aun así quería consolar a Gwizdo de lo que sea que parecía aquejarle.

— Eso es mentira —aseguró—. Puedes hacer grandes cosas sin Lian-chu. Recuerda aquella vez en la que... no, él llegó en el último segundo a salvarte. ¡Pero también está esa en la que...! No, ahora recuerdo que el plan te salió mal. ¿Y qué me dices de esa...? Oh, Dios, esa si que no...

Gwizdo cada vez fruncía más el ceño por las palabras de la niña.

— Zaza —la acabó interrumpiendo—, no ayudas.

La niña jugó con sus manos mientras miraba al suelo, azorada por la vergüenza.

— Lo siento, es que te veo mal y yo solo quería...

— ¡Mal! —a Gwizdo le salió un gallo involuntario al chillar esa palabra, a la vez que golpeaba la mesa, de nuevo en su sitio, con la punta de la cuchara. Zaza dio inconscientemente un saltito en el sitio— ¡Yo estoy muy perfectamente, niña! ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy mal?

— Bueno —comenzó ella, un poco nerviosa, tanteando el terreno—, para empezar has dicho "muy perfectamente" y fuiste tú el que me recalcó que eso estaba mal dicho cuando yo lo dije una vez y de último... pues... te estas comiendo mi dulce, ese que dices que tanto odias, como un auténtico cerdo y agarras el bote como si quisieras romperlo.

El pequeño hombre comenzó a ponerse verde en cuanto escuchó que era lo que estaba comiendo. Sin más dio la vuelta y escupió el dulce que tenía en la boca por la ventana, antes de comenzar a echarse agua en la boca como un desquiciado. Oh, señor, señor, señor. ¡Menudo asco!

— ¿Qué tal les va a mis empleados?

La adivina había entrado en la cocina tan silenciosa como un gato. Zaza creyó que Gwizdo se giraba a ver a la mujer a cámara lenta, antes de adoptar una pose algo más digna.

— ¿Empleados? —escupió la palabra, más que preguntó, a la vez que se acercaba a ella con mirada amenazante. Zaza se escondió detrás de él, pues esa mujer le daba miedo— ¡¿Empleados?! ¡Yo no recuerdo empezar a trabajar para usted, fea arrugada!

Ella bajó la mirada, observándole rezumando odio por los ojos, al igual que Gwizdo.

— Tú no eres él más indicado para insultar mi aspecto, enano. No eres precisamente una belleza —tras decir eso, se sacó un espejo de dentro de su bolsito de viaje, lo puso delante del rostro de Gwizdo y apenas un segundo después este se rompió en sus manos.

Obvio la mujer había hechizado el espejo para que se hiciera añicos. Pero eso no evito que Gwizdo sintiera su orgullo totalmente herido, como nunca antes. Las piernas le temblarón y a punto estuvo de caer, si no fuera porque Zaza arrastró una silla hasta él, para que se sentará.

Gwizdo no era idiota, sabía perfectamente que era feo. No necesitaba que una adivina se lo dijera y mucho menos le importaba... al menos no le había importado hasta ahora.

"Así que, ¿es por eso? —no pudó evitar pensar— Lian-chu la prefiere a ella a mi... porque soy feo"

Se habría echado a llorar como un niño, pero no quería verse aun más debil delante de esa mujer.

— Esperó que alguno de vosotros sepa leer —comentó la estafadora, llamando enseguida la atención de Gwizdo.

La mujer extendía un contrato hacía ellos. Él lo tomó entre sus manos y los ojos casi se le salen de las cuencas al comprobar lo que era.

— ¡Un contrato de propiedad del Dragón Roncador! —exclamó horrorizado mientras su mirada viajaba rápidamente de un extremo al otro del papel, notando que era auténtico— ¡Jennyline debía de estar secretamente desesperada para firmar esto!

La mujer le quitó el contrato de las manos, con una sonrisa mordaz tatuada en el rostro.

— No tanto, en realidad —comentó—. En cuanto le dije que si permanecía por más tiempo aquí, su relación con el cazador se vería precipitada a la ruina pareció, más bien, ansiosa por firmar y marcharse de aquí con su hombre. Y mira, aquí estipula perfectamente bien que la posada y todo lo que haya dentro son mi propiedad ahora, incluidos los inquilinos.

Gwizdo nunca antes había sentido tantas ganas de golpear a una mujer.

— ¡Tú, bruja! —exclamó y se habría lanzado sobre ella, si no fuera porque Zaza lo detuvo.

La mujer rió, mirándole con superioridad.

¡¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido?! Había sido obvio para él que ella era una estafadora, debió encargarse de ella en cuanto la vio, en vez de lamentarse. Ahora por su culpa... ¡Un momento! ¿Había dicho qué Jennyline se había ido? ¡¿Con Lian-chu...?! Lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de sus ojos sin que él las pudiera detener.

Ya estaba, no podía caer más bajo. Lian-chu se había ido para siempre, otra cosa más ya no le importaba. Se había quedado solo en el mundo. Todo por idiota celoso.

— Si te crees que voy a trabajar para ti vas lista —pero todavía le quedaba un poco de orgullo para tratar enfrentar a la estafadora—. Soy un cazador de dragones no un... un... ¡mesero!

La mujer simplemente se encogió de hombros.

— Si no te agrada la idea, simplemente puedes recoger tus cosas e irte —concedió dándose la vuelta—. Total, ¿quien te iba a echar de menos?

A Zaza le habría encantado decir que ella misma si echaría a Gwizdo en falta, por ejemplo, pero se vio incapaz de decir nada, demasiado sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

El pequeño hombre fue en ese momento presa de la cólera. ¡Pues por supuesto que se iba a ir bien lejos de esa bruja!

— ¡Hector! —llamó al pequeño dragón, quien apareció enseguida ante su dueño humano— Desvalija este sitio con todo lo que nos pueda servir y metelo en St. George.

Por supuesto, no pensaba irse sin la satisfacción de tener la última palabra.

El dragón entendió que Gwizdo le estaba dando permiso para provocar destrozos y le brillaron los ojos de pura malicia.

Con un asentamiento el dragón se perdió de la vista y en seguida se escuchó el sonido de cacharros siendo volcados.

— ¡Tienes que estar de broma! —logró exclamar por fin la pequeña— ¿De verdad me vas a dejar sola?

Pero él hizo como si ella no existiera y todavía haciéndo oídos sordos subió a su habitación, empaquetó todas sus cosas y salió con ellas del cuarto no sin antes patear las pertenencias de Lian-chu, las cuales se había dejado en el cuarto.


End file.
